


Lost chocobo

by SophiaHoppia



Series: FFXV week 4 [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chocobos, Chocobros - Freeform, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, OT4, chocobo - Freeform, misfortune?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHoppia/pseuds/SophiaHoppia
Summary: Prompto finds a cute little chocobo. Since they can't keep it, the guys take it upon themselves to search for its mother.





	Lost chocobo

**Author's Note:**

> [FFXV week 2017](http://ffxvweek.tumblr.com/post/162772616911/here-are-the-writing-prompts-for-ffxvweek-4), last prompt!  
>  Thanks at [Belli](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineBabyCrow) for beta-reading!

Gladio, Noctis, and Ignis gazed down to what seemed like two chocobos at once, both with big, teary, puppy-dog eyes.  
"Can we keep it?" Prompto asked the inevitable, crouched down in front of his three companions, a small lost chocobo chick in his arms.  
Noctis felt a panic rise within him. He knew they couldn't keep it. But he also knew, saying no to his blonde lover was impossible when he gave him that look. Obviously seeking help, he shot a glance over to Gladio. As Prompto saw and understood this reaction, a single tear sparkled at the edge of his right eye as he followed Noct's gaze. The shield sucked in a sharp breath before he closed his eyes and turned around. He couldn't stand having both of his younger boyfriends look at him the way they did!

A little sigh left Ignis's mouth. He knew his lovers couldn't deal with the situation at hand, so the task would ultimately fall upon him. Always the calm-minded tactician of their group, he showed Prompto a fond smile and said softly but determined, "Of course, we can _not_."

Slowly, the tear left Prompto's eye and rolled down his cheek, leaving a wet, glistening trail behind it.  
"Ignis!" Noctis screamed aghast at the sight before him.  
At this, Gladio turned around again and his eyes went wide as he saw the state Prompto was in.  
"Oh, no, no, no. Please don't cry!" he said with a voice, way more soft than anyone would expect from an intimidating looking guy like him, before he crouched down to carefully take Prompto with his chocobo into his strong protective arms. Consoling, he patted through his hair.

Noctis still glared at Ignis in disbelief, while he heard Prompto sniffling into Gladio's shoulder until a heartbreaking little "Noct?" reached his ears. The prince's gaze fell onto his best friend, who still clung at Gladio with his left hand, but his right hand outstretched towards him, the chick sitting on his lap. Worried Noctis perched down in one fell swoop joining the cuddle pile, whilst fighting the upcoming lump in his throat.

The photographer nuzzled into Noct's warmth shortly before he pleadingly looked up to Ignis once more, eyes red from all the tears he'd already shed.

"Leave it be, Prompto. I know you have Noctis wrapped around one little finger, and Gladio around the other, but I'm of a different caliber. We can't keep the chocobo and that's it!" striking a serious tone, the adviser clearly showed that he wouldn't budge about his decision no matter what.

Even more tears filled Prompto's eyes and his lips quivered before he managed a gut-wrenching, "B-but Iggy!"

The tactician pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a small sigh. Why did it always had to seem like he was the bad boy? Still, one of them had to stay reasonable. "Prompto, darling, we really can't keep it. We have neither time nor means to look after a chocobo chick."

Quivering intensified, Prompto's lips were now vibrating, until he started to sob for real. Not holding back anymore, he loudly cried open-mouthed, "Iggyyyyyy~"  
"Specs!!" Noctis shrieked at him.  
"Ignis!!" Gladio sounded really angry by now.

Enough was enough.  
"By the Six, could you all please stop fussing over this already?!" he said and sighed again, "You can keep it until we find its mother or someone else to take care of it. But not a minute longer!"

"Yay! Did you hear that Cinderella? I'm allowed to keep you!" the blonde man lunged to his feet at once, holding the little chocobo up to the sky and started to dance around the haven with her.

Due to his sudden movement, Gladio's knees ruggedly met with the ground, while Noctis tumbled shortly before falling back onto his bottom. They blinked at their young lover chuckling and happily running around, swaying the chocobo chick in his arms.

"Cinderella?" Ignis arched an eyebrow.  
"Uhuu! She looks like a princess, doesn't she?" Prompto beamed at him with his trademark smile.

The adviser didn't comment on it knowing probably every chocobo looked like a princess to the blonde and instead focused on the two guys still sitting on the ground, confused by the sudden change of atmosphere.  
"Get up, you two. We have to trail the path of a chocobo."

"He... totally got us, didn't he?" Gladio mumbled, looking up at Ignis.  
"He did, yes," a little smirk on his smirk, before he admitted, "It's almost funny, how easily you are both falling for his little ploys every time anew."

~

After packing up camp they left the safety of the haven and went into the woods until they reached the small meadow, where Prompto had found Cinderella just this morning.  
"It was... right around here! I remember because I was taking some shots of these flowers in the morning sun as I found her. Here look," the photographer explained and took out his camera to show the pictures to his companions. All the while still holding his precious little baby bird in his arms.  
"What now?" he helplessly asked next looking at the others, but Gladio was already searching the ground around them.  
"Leave it to me," he stated confidently. Tracing paths had been part of his training as a Crownsguard and he'd always excelled at the task. It didn't take him long to pick up a trail and follow it back into the woods again, beckoning the others to follow behind him. 

Not more than five minutes later, the chocobo suddenly cried out and fluttered out of a startled Prompto's arms.  
"Whoa! Cinderella, wait!" he called after the chick, but it had already darted away to enter the thicket. The boys made their way through the annoying vegetation as well and found the eloper at the small cavity of a nearby hill, where it bounced and chirped around a taller chocobo laying over there.  
"Guess we've found the mother," Noctis happily mentioned.  
"Mission completed," Gladio said proudly and wondered why Prompto didn't happily take photos of the two reunited chocobos like he'd usually done in an instant. Instead the young guy looked rather pale, his face anxious.  
"Prom?" he asked worriedly, but the other didn't answer him. Instead he desperately called out, "Ignis?" before biting his bottom lip.  
"Certainly," the addressed answered and carefully crouched down beside the two birds. As he tried to reach for the taller one, the baby chick picked at his hand and protectively fluffed up its feathers, loudly tweeting at him.  
Ignis put back his hand and looked up at Prompto again, "Could you...?"  
The blonde only nodded, not trusting his voice anymore, as he knelt down to pick the chick up into his arms, before taking a few steps back again. 

He watched Ignis carefully examining the bird and as the knowing medic silently shook his head, Prompto started to sob, holding the chick even tighter against his chest.  
Gladio, finally catching up on what was going on, went over to soothingly put a firm hand on Prompto's back. 

"Is there nothing we can do?" Noctis's worried voice cut through the depressing atmosphere, "An elixir? A phoenix down?"  
"I'm afraid, it's too late," Ignis explained as he got up again, "from the look of it, it must have happened yesterday already."  
"What happened?" the prince asked not sure if he really wanted to know.  
"Probably a monster attack. There's a big bite mark on its other side," he explained with a silent voice before looking at his crying friend, "I'm sorry, Prompto."  
Prompto fiercely shook his head and sobbed, "Don't be. It's not your fault, Iggy... thanks for trying."  
"Always, for you, my love," the adviser answered softly before he placed a consoling kiss onto his forehead.  
"Let's head back to the car," Gladio suggested, not wanting them to look at the misery any longer than necessary. 

"We can't just leave it like this!" Prompto almost screamed as he turned around to look at Gladio. The swordsman took a step back, defensively putting up his hands, "Okay, okay, calm down."  
Noctis's eyes wandered back to the dead body, not quite sure how to deal with a situation like this and asked, "So, what are we gonna do?"

"The wisest decision would be to ask Wiz for help," Ignis explained. Even he wasn't omniscient and didn't want to risk doing anything the wrong way, "We could also ask him to take care of the little chick. I'm sure it'd be best for Cinderella to grow up together with other chocobos." 

Prompto nodded and slowly turned to leave. Gladio put an arm around his waist and held him close to his body, not trusting the blonde to watch his step well enough with his tear-blurred eyes. The further they got away from the chocobo, the louder Cinderella started to cry out and struggle around. But Prompto held her firmly in his arms, whispering comforting words to her as his own tears silently kept falling down onto her soft, small feathers. 

He never stopped weeping while snuggling her during the whole trip over to Wiz' Chocobo Post, sitting in the back seat leaning into Gladio's support while Noctis had taken his front seat instead. After arriving at the ranch, Ignis quickly explained the situation to Wiz. The kind man was more than content to help and immediately sent two of his men to take care of the mother's body. Afterwards, he led Prompto to a fenced lawn, where he could put down the chick. Cinderella carefully checked her new surroundings at first, but as she finally chirped together with another small chick and happily picked at some fresh lettuce, Prompto finally managed to smile again. Everything would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> [I can't write when I'm sleeping but caffeine helps me to stay awake!](https://ko-fi.com/sophiahoppia)   
> 


End file.
